zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanidin Park Ruins
|people = (Travelers) Glendo }} Sanidin Park Ruins are a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the ruins of a park located on Safula Hill in Hyrule Ridge region in the province of Central Hyrule. Upon visiting the old park its name will be added to the Sheikah Slate's map of Hyrule provided Link has acquired the data for the area by activating the Ridgeland Tower. Overview Sanidin Park Ruins are the ruins of an old park which features two fountains and a majestic Horse statue, along with three poles with metal rings which appear designed as a place wear horse riders can tie their horses' lead to while visiting the park. An autosave is triggered when entering the park, which is also free of enemies making it a good place for Link to rest by campfire, though Link must create one himself and can only do so if it is not raining though their is a tree near the shallow pond next to the park where he can build a campfire under when it rains. The horeback traveler Glendo occasionally travels through the park on his horse and even rests there at times. Before the Great Calamity, Sanidin Park was a park where people could rest and tie their horses. The park once offered a spectacular view of Hyrule Castle though a century later Glendo notes seeing the castle swirling with darkness fills him with dread. It also offers a majestic view of Death Mountain, Mount Lanayru, the Dueling Peaks, and Mount Hylia on the Great Plateau. The Hebra Peak, Talonto Peak, Satori Mountain, and the Coliseum Ruins can also be seen from the park making a good vantage point from which to place pins. Though its abandoned there is little actually stopping people from using it in the present day other than the fact few people besides Glendo and Link travel through the area. Ecology Wood Pigeons and Common Sparrow appear in the park in the morning and daytime hours as long as it isn't raining. Link can hunt Pigeon for Raw Bird Drumsticks and Sparrow for Chickaloo Tree Nuts though they spook easily. Captured Memory During the Quest "Captured Memories", one of Zelda's pictures from a century prior shows Sanidin Park as it appeared before the Great Calamity and shows the park hasn't changed much and is thus one of the easiest places for Link to recognize as its horse statue is a unique landmark found nowhere else in Hyrule. It is here Link recalls Recovered Memory #14: "To Mount Lanayru", where he remembers riding together with Princess Zelda on Safula Hill after Zelda had returned from a survey. Link is riding his unnamed horse equipped with the Traveler's Bridle and Saddle while Zelda is riding her White Horse traditionally ridden by Hylian royalty as a symbol of their divine right to rule due to apparent possessing the bloodline of the Goddess Hylia as the Princesses of Hyrule are sometimes referred to as the "Goddess Blood Princess". As they make their way north along the road to Sanidin Park, Zelda briefly quotes Link's advice on soothing horses while thanking him for the advice as she and her white horse are getting along much better thanks to it. She notes she wasn't going to outfit him with all the Royal Horse gear believing he should earn it but found he wears it like a true natural and reveals she decided to give him the benefit of a doubt and equip both the Royal Bridle and Saddle as she was trying to be a bit more empathetic. After reaching the park, Link and Zelda tie them to the posts and watch the sunset. Zelda points out Mount Lanayru the location of the Spring of Wisdom. Zelda reveals Lanayru is under a decree that Princesses of Hyrule follow which is that no one under the age of seventeenth are permitted on the mountain as only the wise are permitted on the mountain. As Zelda had trained at the Spring of Power and Spring of Courage with no luck awakening her powers and her father forbidding further ancient research by her so she could focus on awakening her sealing powers to seal Ganon when he appeared, she has put all her hopes into awakening them at the Spring of Wisdom. She then reveals tomorrow will be her seventeenth birthday and they will go Mount Lanayru tomorrow as well as the memory ends. However little do they know Zelda's efforts at the spring the next day would fail and Calamity Ganon would finally return to begin the Great Calamity. However Zelda's horse apparently survived the fall of Hyrule and fled to Safula Hill near the park ruins where it had once had a fond memory of its final ride with its mistress (as Mount Lanayru is very difficult to reach by horse) and is implied to have bred with wild horses leaving behind a descendant, the feral White Horse that Link encounters on the hill a century later during the Side Quest "The Royal White Stallion" which Toffa believes to be the grandchild of Zelda's horse after Link tames and registers it. Toffa rewards Link with the Royal Horse gear that Toffa inherited from his grandfather who told Toffa stories of the Princess and her White Horse. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations